The truth beneath
by Enchantm3nt
Summary: There is no black and white, no good nor evil; everything is an ambiguous shade of grey. This is the story of Ser Albert, a Templar of Kinloch Hold. Neria Surana sees Ser Albert as a monster, but what is his story? [Rated M for language, violence and sexual situations.]
1. Horror

Albert is an OC Templar in my main fic, you don't need that to read this though.

Enjoy!

I covered my ears; he was coming again, coming to hurt me. My hands trembled and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. His footsteps thudded across the floor, scraping slightly on the rough stone. I gasped as he ripped open the door to my room, my cell.

"Up! Get up!" he shouted: my brother's voice but it hasn't been him for months.

I did as he said, standing on shaky legs, I cried out as he grabbed me roughly, pulling me into the hallway. I turned away from the blinding sunshine pouring in through the window. It was warm on my skin as we passed under it.

He dragged me into the living room. "Look at them baby brother, aren't they perfect?" He pushed me forward. I tried to run; I didn't want to see it, but he threw me into them. I fell against the table, and screamed as I stared wide-eyed at the body inches from my face. _Mother_. Alec pushed my head down, closer, so close my lips almost touched her cold skin.

Tears fell down my face, I couldn't help but cry.

"Pathetic. Only the weak cry!" My brother threw me to the floor. "Mother cried, oh so much, before I slit her wrinkly throat," he laughed, his eyes dancing with mirth.

I shuffled back into the corner with tears streaming down my face. He turned to look at me, his features darkening. "Stop your sobbing Alby, or I'll silence you too." He grinned wickedly.

I closed my mouth, covering it with my hand, trying not to make a sound.

"Much better." My brother smiled. "They can't hurt us anymore." He clapped his hands excitedly.

I stared at him, and I didn't know who he was.


	2. Screams

**A/N: **Thank you Wilhelm Wigworthy for the lovely review!

I woke with a start; "They must die!" screamed my brother, or more likely the demon in his head.

I could hear his footsteps storming above me, and dust landed on my nose. I sat up, and the mattress squeaked as I adjusted myself to lean back against the stone wall. My stomach grumbled loudly, reminding me of my hunger. I took a cautious glance over at the dead dog on the floor. It was a scruffy looking thing, its black fur patchy and rough, its neck snapped to the side awkwardly. Its blood was black and congealed on the floor in a puddle around it.

Living with a demon for a brother was getting worse, much worse. My brother was losing himself more and more to it. When Alec was in control, I at least got given actual food to sup on, but the demon doesn't understand needs and wants such as hunger. The only hunger it has is the one for blood. I shuffled over to the carcass.

_Am I hungry enough to eat that?_

I could taste bile at the back of my throat, and decided against it.

_I am not that desperate, yet_.

I sat, scraping my finger through the blood on the floor, my stomach was empty and my muscles ached from being sat in the same position too long. I shifted my weight from my knees to my ass, glancing down at the words written on the floor. '_Save me', _they said.

I sighed, and smeared them away. I looked up at the tiny slit of a window high above me; light poured in, and touched my face. I leant back and close my eyes, savouring it for a few quiet moments. It would pass by quickly, the sun moving away, leaving me to wallow in the darkness once more.

I stared at the door at the top of the staircase, expecting it to swing open to reveal my brother. It had been a while since he'd showed me a new _toy_. By now I had mastered acting impressed and excited when he showed me something he'd done or found. The demon seemed to like that reaction, and was easily fooled by my mock interest. I didn't know what manner of demon it was; I just knew it had held my brother for years. It killed our parents, and half the town if the corpses he'd shown me over the years were anything to go by. He always had a reason behind it; a rapist, a murderer, a thief. He thought himself a hero, ridding the town of bad men. '_I won't let them hurt you little brother', _he said, when I asked why it was necessary.

'_My big brother Alec, always looking out for me', _I thought bitterly. He was always the one to stand in front of father and take his drunken beatings; he was the one who put food in my belly when mother was too sick to stand.

_But he's not my brother_. _Not anymore_.

I didn't know how the demon came to control him so completely; perhaps he had asked it for help, against our father. Maybe he had wanted the power, finally having enough of feeling weak and helpless. I would never understand his motives, or the demons.

I rubbed at my wrists, the scars from the chains I once bore still visible. I had tried to escape more times than I had fingers. But the demon had always caught me, and his fury had been a storm of hate. It took my brother a great deal of energy to break through and regain control to stop it from killing me. I gave up with escape long ago, realising how futile it was. Instead I bade my time, waiting for the day I could kill him.

My stomach rumbled again, _has my brother forgotten me?_ Perhaps I would die alone, and the endless darkness would have finally consumed me. I flicked my head toward the window; I could hear a faint scream in the distance. Down in the basement I couldn't see what lay outside, but more screams fillled the air. I gulped down my fears, withdrawing into the corner to hide.

My breath came out rapidly, my heart beat wildly as I cowered from the growing commotion of noise gravitating toward me. The door at the top of the stairs slammed open, my brother charged down them. His eyes scanned the room, then locked onto my own as he spotted me crumpled in the corner.

He rushed forward "Come brother!" he said, his voice a pitch higher than normal. His eyes were white with fear.

He pulled me to my feet and dragged me up the stairs.

I stopped at the top. "Alec, what is going on?" I asked breathlessly.

His head twitched from side to side as he hurried around the room checking every window and door. "We have to run." He closed the curtains.

I moved away from him slowly. "From what?" I scowled.

He turned to look at me with wide eyes. "The Templars have come Alby; too many for me to fight," he said shakily, and for a moment he was my brother again, the one who would sleep in my bunk at night, as father raged around the house, the little boy who woke sweating from his nightmares every night, fearful of the Templars coming to snatch him away. But I knew it wouldn't last. I knew what he was. Brother or no he had to die.

"Arm me, and we'll escape together." I lied.

His eyes turned to fiery coals as he backhanded me across the face. "After everything I have done for you!" he screamed, as I slammed into the table, the wood splintered beneath my weight. "You would dare turn on me now?"

"I never!" I cried. "Let me help, please Alec. We can't let the Templars take you away." I begged, forcing tears to fall from my eyes.

_A convincing show, even the demon believes it_. I slipped a piece of splintered wood up my sleeve, as Alec pulled me to my feet.

He stared at me for a moment, eyeing me curiously, before saying, "Take this."

He handed me a dagger, the blade was wickedly sharp, I could see the black metal swirling as I turned it over, and the hilt was smooth, and fitted perfectly in my hand. I nodded and gripped it tightly as we raced through the door.

A gasp escaped my lips as we exited our old home; the fields at the back of our house were on fire, the smoke was snaking through the air to suffocate us. I raised my hand, and covered my mouth as we ran forward, the flames funnelled us into a clearing. Three Templars marched forward with their shiny silver shields drawn, I could see Alec and myself reflected in them, my black hair fell ragged over my eyes, and my brother's face was contorted and grotesque, his eyes black. I watched in the reflection as the flames at our back closed off our escape. I smiled, _it's finally over, I will be free of him soon._

My brother howled as he slit his palms, the Templars all edged forward nervously, their armour rattled with each jittery step. I backed away from Alec, as he drew power from his blood; it swirled around him like a torrent of water, before crashing into the Templars. He signaled for me to follow and I did.

_I am patient_.

I waited years for the perfect moment. _I will wait a few more minutes._


	3. Rage

We raced through the fields, more Templars sprinted around the corner, and charged toward us. My brother raised the dead to fight them. I watched as the corpses staggered into the Templars, and clawed at their helms. It was a good enough distraction for me and Alec to race through a house, and out the other side. I slammed straight into a Templar and we toppled to the floor. He kicked me hard, pushing me into the dirt. The smell of iron filled my nostrils; my brother had slit his wrists, and the blood crawled up the Templar, his whole body twitched and shook as the blood snaked its way into his mind.

"You belong to me now," Alec growled.

The Templar wobbled to its feet, still fighting the blood within. Alec pulled me up, and we ran again. Our new thrall engaged some of its comrades, they cursed as they tried to cut him down. Alec is gasped for air, as we staggered forward through the smoke, and sweat poured off of him. He was tiring and I knew it wouldn't be long. The hunt was almost at an end.

"Come on brother," I urged as I wrapped an arm around him.

It stirred him on, and we jogged across a bridge. More Templars were on the other side.

"We can do this," I affirmed.

He nodded at me, as he grimaced. I could almost smell the death on him. He stood at the bottom of the bridge, readying his next spell, and the Templars charged forward preparing to strike him. I could tell they wouldn't be fast enough, so I stabbed my dagger into my brother's side, up through his ribs, hoping to find his heart. He turned to me, coughing as I yanked the blade out, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You can't hurt me anymore." I say coolly, as I stare blankly at the man who was my brother.

He frowned. Then his body started to shake, smoke rose from the wound, from his skin and he bent over with his hands clutching his head, and screamed. His clothes caught fire. He found my eyes, giving me one last look. It is the look of someone who finally realised all the wrong he had done, but it is far too late.

The explosion threw me back over a wall. I smashed down into the water, and grappled with the loose stones. I surfaced, gasping for air, and swam to the bank. The Templars were screaming, and I nearly gagged on the smell of charred flesh and burning metal. I could see the demon, all that was left of my brother circling around the clearing tearing into the remaining men, leaving a trail of fire and smoke in its wake. I crawled on my tummy, to hide behind the bridge's low wall. My arms were blistered from the heat of the flames, I raised a hand to rub at my throbbing head, and gasped as my hand came back wet and red. I gritted my teeth and clench my dagger tighter.

A Templar crashed to the floor in front of me, the metal of his armour twisted and burnt. I risked peering over the wall. The rage demon had killed all the Templars, and appeared to be looking for its next kill. It saw me. I cursed as I ducked back down, but I heard it roar and it rushed me. I clambered down the slippery bank again, into the water, hoping it would offer some protection. The demon screamed at me to fight like a man as it tittered on the river bank.

I snarled at it, "Scared of a little water?"

It raged, thrashing wildly, trying to swipe at me. I picked up some of the loose rocks, and threw them at it, which only made it madder. Silver cut through its chest, and for a moment the demon was quiet. I realised it was a sword, the demon swirled, turning on the Templar behind it, clawing at him with fiery arms. With the demon distracted, I ran in, and buried my dagger deep into its shoulder. It roared in agony, turned quickly and grabbed my arm. A scream escaped my lips as it burned me, in one quick motion I slid the splintered shard of wood from my sleeve, grabbed it in my hand, and plunged it into the demons fiery head. It burst into smoke, finally dead. My knees hit the floor, and laughter erupted from my lips, _it's over_.

The Templar staggered toward me, struggling to remove his helm. Finally he pulled it off, he had a square jaw, and his thick brown hair was slick with sweat and blood. He smiled grimly at me in between ragged breaths. "Are you hurt?"

I let out a brief snort. "I've never been better." I forced myself to stand.

He regarded me coolly "Did you know that maleficar?"

"He was my brother. _Once_." I said.

The Templar clenched his jaw and nodded. "I am Ser Greagoir by the way."

"You can call me Albert."


	4. Desire

"Back to your studies!" I yelled at a group of mages stood around whispering and giggling.

"That means you too." I said to a girl, slower to leave than the others.

She gave me a roguish smile, before sauntering away; the sway of her hips was mesmerizing, and I found myself staring after her.

I hadn't been with a woman before; being locked up for so many years didn't exactly allow me to meet many women; at least not before they were slaughtered by my brother. I rubbed at my arm; at the scar left by the demon; a reminder of everything I had been through. But that life was over, and I was a Templar of Kinloch Hold.

I walked down the hall, stopping only briefly to watch the mages teaching some of the children. I couldn't imagine how different my life would be if Alec had been discovered sooner; if the curse in his blood had been realised before it was too late. I shook my head, and pushed those thoughts down; the past couldn't be changed. I headed up to the Templar quarters; I was to be on the night patrol, so I needed to rest. I flopped into my bed, and let sleep take me.

It felt like mere seconds before someone was shaking me awake.

"Up you get sleepy head," a man said, smiling down at me: Hadley, another Templar.

I groaned as I sat up.

We were to be on watch together. I rolled out of bed, and dressed myself.

"Dream of anything special?" He grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, as we headed down to the apprentice floors.

I found myself watching that mage as she slept; her breasts slowly rose and fell as she snored gently. I scrutinised her; she had pale skin, like milk, her hair was dark, like coal, and her lips were plump and the colour of cherries. My cock twitched to life as I stared, mesmerised by her full breasts. I wanted to touch them for myself, to grab and squeeze them.

I took a deep breath, and shifted on my feet. When I looked back up she was staring at me with her big brown eyes. I gasped, and looked away nervously. Her bed creaked, and then I heard the gentle patter of bare feet crossing the floor.

I glanced at her as she stood in front of me, staring up at my through her long lashes. She touched my breast-plate with her hand, and I couldn't help but gaze at her. I trailed my eyes up her body, and took note of her shortness, her round hips and full breasts. In the dim light half of her face was cast in shadow, the half I could see was pretty, freckles dotted her cheeks and nose, and when she smiled at me with her cherry lips, a dimple formed in her cheeks. She bit her lip playfully, and again my cock made itself known.

_I want her_.

Her brown eyes turns black, _she wants me too._

She placed her small hand in mine, and tugged me to follow her. My heart beat faster with every step, as we crept through the hallways and into the supply room. In one quick motion she whipped off her night-gown, and was completely nude in front of me. I hissed, and stood still as I drank her in. Her nipples were hard and small; perfect for sucking on, and lower down she had tight brown curls that I couldn't wait to run my fingers through.

She fiddled with her long locks with one hand, while the other rested on her hip. "What are you waiting for Ser?" she whispered.

She stepped closer, and lifted my hand, and slowly tugged off my gauntlet; I flinched at first; worried she'd see my scar, but her hands were soft and gentle, so I relaxed. She placed my hand on the bare skin of her breast, and I sucked in air through my teeth at the feeling of the hot, soft flesh beneath my fingers. Instinctively, I massaged and grabbed her breast; taking a nipple in my fingers and squeezing, and she moaned softly. I removed my other gauntlet, and ran my hand through her hair. I pulled her close and slowly tilted my head down to kiss her. Her lips were delicious, and then her tongue darted into my mouth and I groaned.

_Maker, this feels so good_.

Our kissing became more desperate, and I shrugged out of my plate, letting it crash to the floor as I pushed her up against the wall. My hands roamed over every inch of her, every curve, every muscle, and every inch of her soft skin. She tugged at my black hair, her fingers circled and rubbed my scalp, and my cock was hard with need and want.

She pulled away from our kiss, and stared up at me. "I am yours," she whispered.

I frowned down at her. "You are mine?"

She looked up at me through hooded eyes, and bit her lip again. "Yes." She grabbed my cock and stroked.

...

Her legs were spread open for me, eager and ready as they always were. "Tell me what you want," she growled.

Her hand moved down to spread her folds, and I groaned as she stroked herself.

I shrugged out of my last piece of armour, and knelt beside her. I lifted her now wet hand to my own lips, and sucked on the salty juices. I hummed at the familiar taste. She always tasted so good.

"I want you." I leant down to kiss her, taking her mouth with my own.

I pulled away gasping, "I always want you."

I moved over her, my hand rubbing at her sweet little nub, as she moaned against me, bucking her hips into my hand. She was so wet, so ready.

"Please," she whimpered. "Fuck me, Alby."

For a moment I frowned, but lust washed over me, and I complied.

...

I ran my hand through her hair as we lay on the floor completely spent. I stared at her big brown eyes and my heart ached. I was not sure what those feelings were, but I didn't want to get up, I didn't want that moment to end.

"Stay with me," she begged.

"I have to get back to my post," I said reluctantly.

I went to stand, but her hand clutched mine, and she pulled me back down.

I frowned at her. "You know I can't…"

Her breasts jiggled as she straddled me.

She leant down, running her fingernails down my chest. "Stay with me," she demanded.

Her eyes were black, and I could not stop staring at them.

"I'll stay," I blurted, and I frowned at my strange response.

She grinned devilishly at me and I felt warm inside, her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I love you." She kissed me softly on the lips.

I was drawn to her, and I couldn't stop the words leaving my lips. "I love you too."

Again I frowned, these words were not my own.

She hummed against me, and moved lower to take my cock in her mouth. Her tight wet lips closed around its head, and I buck my hips into her mouth. I thrust frantically, as she bobbed her head up and down. There was a grin playing on her lips, and I could not help but feel like something was wrong.

"Tell me how much you love me again," she growled against my length.

"I – don't," I stammered.

I realised I didn't even know her name, and my breath became ragged as I started to panic.

"Ser?" She pouted.

"Enough," I cried, and pushed her off of me.

Her eyes filled with tears

"I don't even know your name. What's going on?" I asked through the fog that had enveloped my mind.

She smirked. "We don't need names when we love one another, don't you want me?" She rubbed her breasts and squeezes her nipples seductively.

"I – don't know you."

"I am everything you desire. Everything you could never have," she whispered, and her hands moved down to rub her wet slit.

I felt sick, and closed my eyes.

_How could I be so blind?_

I jumped to my feet. "Stay back demon!"

Her face contorted, turning from love to malice.

"Oh, is the game over?" She burst into purple flame.

I glanced around the room, my armour and sword were by the door.

_Fool, h__ow could I be so stupid?_

She ran at me with her talons, swiping wildly. I danced back, and threw a book at her face; she reeled in pain and screamed at me. I slammed her against the wall, and run for my sword. She leapt on my back, and buried her nails in my chest. I screamed as I struggled with my scabbard. I yanked the sword free, and threw my back into the wall, crushing her, she let out an agonised groan and let go of me. I spun, and plunged the sword through her rotten heart, and she dropped to the floor, clutching at the wound.


	5. Escapee

**A/N: Changed the tense, couldn't stand writing in shitty present any longer :P Only one chapter left after this! **

"Knight Commander Greagoir wants you in the Harrowing chamber tonight." Drass slid into the seat opposite me.

I snorted derisively. "Very well."

I hadn't been in the Harrowing chamber for some time; it would be a welcome change of scenery.

Drass frowned. "You don't seem fazed?"

"Why would I be? It is my job."

"I suppose. But still, to cut a mage down like that…"

"They are no longer a mage if they need to be cut down." I stood.

I didn't like Drass. I never had and I never would. I'd seen him handing out extra pudding to the apprentices, giving the children gifts on feast day. My stomach churned at the thought of it. He was too soft on them. _A Templar unwilling to do his job is as dangerous as an abomination._

I stalked up the stairs; the Templars were carrying a sleeping mage up to her Harrowing. I recognised her. She was a pretty green-eyed girl with red hair, on her head and between her legs. I followed them as they carry her. Her hair swished to the side as the Templar holding her adjusted his grip. It reminded me of the way her hair swished whenever I fucked her.

I took the stairs two at a time. Greagoir nodded at me as I entered, and took my place; the years had been hard on him, his hair closer to grey than brown.

"I want you to watch. One of our newer recruits will be the one to strike her down if necessary," Greagoir said coolly.

I nodded and stood with my hands clasped behind my back. I stared at the recruit, I didn't know his name, didn't care to; he looked green as summer, and if the smell in the air was anything to go by, he smelt like a man in summer too.

I watched as they woke the mage up, I didn't know her name either, I simply knew her as Rusty. At that point she wasn't the only slut I was fucking; there was freckles, weird feet, stutters and odd boobs too. All sluts, and all of them deserved to be used. That's all mages were, tools. We used them to heal and fight in wars, but the rest of the time they were only good for sex.

Rusty stood up and touched the lyrium alter, giving me one final glance before she passed out. I watched the Templar recruit; his hands were at his sides tapping on his armour.

_What an annoying habit._

He had dark hair but light eyes, hopeful eyes. I knew what he was hoping for, and I clenched my fits.

_Weak._

He wipd the sweat from his brow, and I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention back to Rusty; she was lying on her side, the fabric of her night gown clung to her perfect behind. Her body started to shake, as it often did as she screamed my name, but this time her convulsing grew worse, her arms flailed around wildly.

_She has failed_.

"Cut her down," Greagoir ordered.

The recruit stared wide-eyed at the mage shaking on the floor. He trembled as he drew his sword; the long blade wobbled in his hands. But he remained standing, gawking, unmoving.

I sighed, and glided forward. I drew my sword in one smooth motion, and plunged it into her chest.

_Ploughing her with my sword one last time_.

She gasped, and I smiled as I pulled my sword back out, dripping red.

I glared at the recruit, as I wiped the blood on his skirt.

He cried out.

"Falter again, and this will be going through _your_ chest," I snarled.

The recruit blubbered an apology, but I was already half way to the door.

...

"Any of you escape and this will be you!" I screamed at the apprentices, as I kicked the blonde mage to the floor, his back was bloody from my whip.

I stormed off down the corridor; I knew Greagoir would be pissed off. That mage had somehow escaped past the patrols I had organised. He may not have gone far; I found him spluttering on the east bank of the lake, but he still made me look a fool.

Greagoir prowled toward me, I swallowed hard, as his face looked like thunder. "See to it that this does not happen again," he growled at me.

"It won't," I promised.

The vein in his neck throbbed. "I cannot have mages escaping and roaming around the countryside, especially unharrowed ones," he added.

"I will handle it," I bit out.

Greagoir nodded and shouldered past me.

...

I shoveled food into my mouth, not really tasting.

"Do you find scowling into your food makes it taste any better?" The First Enchanter smiled, as he slid into the bench.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't think anything will make this food taste better."

"You should see what the apprentices have to eat." He chuckled.

My skin crawled at the presence of the mage, I was in the Templar canteen, and yet here he was, a mage, given special treatment because of his rank.

He continued. "I hear you've had some trouble with Anders."

I frowned at him.

"The escapee," he clarified.

I scoffed. "He hasn't caused me trouble. It is nothing I can't handle," I said defensively.

"How many times is it now? Three, four?" He sighed in amusement.

"Do not mock me mage," I warned.

He hummed. "A free spirit that one, he means well though."

"He will find himself in solitary for life if I have my way," I growled.

"Go easy on the boy; haven't we all wanted a taste of freedom at some point in our lives?" He smiled knowingly at me.

My blood boiled. I rose to my feet, slamming my hands on the table. "How **dare** you –"

"Albert, enough," Greagoir ordered.

I straightened reluctantly, and nodded, before marching out of the canteen.

_Enough is enough._

I stalked down to the apprentice levels, where I watched the escapee, he was with a blonde haired elf; a pretty little thing, her cheeks were dotted with freckles under her big brown eyes. She was always at his side it seemed, only she never escaped with him. They had played pranks on mages and templars alike, just last week Carrol had been the victim of one of their smoke bombs. They are inseparable, the best of friends. But as I watched her, I realised something, it was there in the way she flicked her long blonde curls away from her face, and the laughter that burst forth from her lips when the escapee whispered something in her ear.

_She cares for him_.

A smile touched my lips, _I can use that._


	6. Surana

**A/N:** I lied, there's one more chapter after this one.

**Surana.**

I waited, watching; patient as always. Today she sat combing out her long blonde curls, humming to herself. It was a sweet song; I remembered my mother singing it to me as a child. I glanced around, nobody else was near, so I moved to stand over her. She dropped her hairbrush in surprise, before scowling up at me. My cock twitched; _I could beat that look off your face, elf._

_"_On your feet," I ordered.

She glared at me, but obliged.

"That mage of yours..." I clicked my fingers, trying to recall his name.

Her brows furrowed. "Anders?"

_Oh, she is most definitely in love with him, if she considers him 'hers'_

"That's the name." I laughed. "You're very close, aren't you?" I smiled sweetly.

Her frown deepened. "We're friends." She crossed her arms defensively.

"Of _course_ you are," I said kindly. "And as his friend I thought you should know, the next time he escapes I'm going to beat him until he's black and blue." I grinned at her.

Her mouth dropped open, and I pictured myself ramming my cock into her mouth.

_Funny, I don't usually like elves, but there is something about this one._

"You can't hurt him!" she finally said, finding her words.

I laughed at her. "Is that so?"

She nodded her head a little, and then more firmly.

"My dear." I placed both my arms on the wall either side of her shoulders. "I can, and will, do whatever I please. Nobody will hear him scream from the solitude of his cell." I said, just inches from her face, so close I could almost taste her fear.

Her lip quivered, and I wanted nothing more than to bite those succulent little lips of hers, but I pulled myself back, and straightened.

"Be a good, elf, and see to it that he never escapes again." I smiled, before walking away.

...

"Gone again. You obviously didn't try hard enough," I sneered at the pathetic little elf.

She trembled, the sound of my voice spreading panic through her dainty little body.

"I tried. _Please_, I tried," she begged.

I stalked toward her, shaking my head. "I told you to make him stay _no matter what_." I stared down at her.

"I begged him, he wouldn't listen!" she sobbed.

I grabbed her chin with my gauntlet. "Words are wind, actions are the only way to prove a point," I whispered.

Then I brought my other fist into her stomach, it crunched loudly, and she hunched over, choking in pain.

"The mage will be punished appropriately, just as soon as we catch him," I told her.

She gasped for air. "Please, don't hurt him!" she choked out.

I tilted my head, and smiled before my face hardened. "Did you suck his _cock_? Did you let him _fuck_ you?" I spat.

Tears streamed down her face.

I leant in closer this time. "Perhaps you don't know how?"

She cried out, as I grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her to the floor.

"Let me show you."

...

I slammed the door, locking away the escapee for what would be an entire year in solitary. I could barely contain my rage as I stormed back up the tower. That little shit had reached Denerim this time; I had found him fucking some sluts at the Pearl.

_Where is that fucking elf_?

I searched her chamber and the library, instead I found her in our usual storage cupboard; somehow that made me angrier. I kicked the door shut, and punched her square in the face.

She flopped to the floor.

"You deserve this," I snarled.

I slammed my gauntleted fist into her exposed ribs. She cried out, so I grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up.

_Silence, it is our rule_.

"I told you to be quiet." I spat.

She bit her lip, and I let out a growl as I pushed her to her knees. I undid my breeches, as tears flowed down her freckled cheeks.

"Please no, I'm sorry," she begged.

"Only the weak beg," I hummed, as I rammed my cock into her mouth.

After I came, she cowered in the corner, but my anger wasn't gone. Her mage friend had made a mockery of me. I could not hurt him; whips and beatings didn't bother him, but I could hurt him, through_ her._

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "You will always be weak, you pathetic little slut."

I kicked her hard in the gut, she cried out, but I slammed my armoured elbow into her back. I kicked her again and again, until she was barely conscious.

"Pathetic. Up, get up," I demanded.

She trembled as she struggled back to her feet. I passed her a poultice, to heal the worst of it with, she took it with shaky hands, and I walked away.

My head barely hit the pillow before Hadley ran in screaming about an attack. I jumped to my feet, grabbed my sword, and ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

I pushed through the bustle of mages to see the elf lying on a bed; her night-gown was red with her blood.

I frowned, not understanding why there was so much blood.

_Did she try to kill herself? Did someone attack her? _

The elf found my eyes, and the terror in them alerted the older mage at her side to my presence.

My stomach dropped.

_Could my fury have done this?_

The older mage swirled around the bed, her blue eyes flashing with rage. "You did this!" she screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at my chest.

I batted her hand away, and pushed past her.

I grabbed the elf by the arms. "You little bitch," I seethed.

She cried out and cowered from my gaze.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I was thrown back into the wall by the punch that connected with my jaw.

I rubbed at it as I came out of my daze; one of the younger Templars was stood defensively in front of the elf, Cullen.

More Templars entered, and before I had time to react, I was being dragged away in chains.


End file.
